If Only For Today I Am Unafraid
by fadedglass
Summary: You have something you want to ask him. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.


The notes softly hum a melody that she had heard so many times before. Sliding further into her lover's arms she sways; foreheads touching, noses gently grazing each others as two of Glee clubs own start to sing.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game..._

She can hear him practically elate into her ear, his lips pressing to her lobe as he sings softly, never once losing his hold on her body. It's so romantic, the song, the lights, the man with whom she has promised herself to.

And then she can feel it.

She's safe.

"Take my breath away..." he whispers, holding her closely to him. And there it is again, her safe heaven within his arms, in his voice.

If only she could just...

"Will?" At first he doesn't hear her, too enveloped in the soft sweet sounds spilling from the stage. But she says it again, and now he does hear her.

She looks up at him, shyly, and sweetly, whispering about needing to talk to him right now. So he follows her, his hand resting on the curve of her lower back.

They leave the hall, slipping quietly through one of the side doors, checking that no one can see them disappear together.

_My love, take my breath away..._

They stand by the window in the hallway, and Emma is practically shaking. A couple of girls run to and from the bathroom, but eventually they are all alone, his arms now around her.

He waits for her to begin, because she looks as though she's seen a ghost and he doesn't want to frighten her off.

"You know how I asked you about..." her eyes are widely lit, her breath exasperated on the verge of running out. So he strokes her cheek, running the pad of his thumb down along her jaw line. For a minute her eyes flutter shut and so he takes the opportunity to kiss her lightly on the lips. And then again, and again.

"What were you saying, sweetheart?"

_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love..._

Nervously she glances around the empty corridors, suspicious of any hidden bodies lurking around the corners. Then she whispers it, those three letters.

"S.E.X."

"Sex?" He's bemused, possibly because of the shy glow of pink that marks itself on her cheeks and chest. He can't find a word to sum her up more perfectly than, beautiful.

"Will!" She lowers her voice immediately, ringing her hands together and patting her dress down, "I just think maybe..."

"Never hesitating to become the fated ones. Turning and returning to some secret place to hide. Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say." His voice is so sweet, and she rests her forehead on his shoulders, just listening to the beauty of the words and the way Will's voice makes her feel about them.

"Take my breath away". She joins in, wrapping her hand under the inside of his suit jacket.

He lifts her chin up gently, so he can see her like this, so relaxed and calm. The light flickers in from the window, dressing her in ambers and oranges.

"You're so beautiful". His lips rest on hers, just for a moment, before he pulls away again, his smile inevitably drawing his face.

She chews down on her lip, sensual and anticipation forming alliances. "Do you want to wait until the wedding?"

He would be lying if he said yes, and so he shakes his head, "but this is about you, remember?" He strokes her hand with his, feeling how right and soft her hands feel next to his.

_If only for today I am unafraid_

"Do you?" he nudges her along, because he doesn't think she can find the words on her own.

She shakes her head and turns away.

...

She sinks into the bed further, letting his lips guide her body.

She keeps her eyes shut, not in fear but in anticipation, because she doesn't know what to say or how to be sexy.

"My love, take my breath away..." he whispers, ridding himself of his suit jacket and tie. He nibbles at her neck, her chest, peeling back her white cardigan from her arms.

His lips run up between her breasts, her chest instinctively rising up as her body becomes overwhelmed with heat.

"I don't, don't know what I'm doing" she remarks, clutching onto his palm.

He sweetly kisses her on the forehead, and then the nose before lying down next to her.

"Believe me, you do." He whispers, and cautiously he brings their clasped hands below his waist, until she acknowledges the effect she's already had on him.

"Oh" she nods, "are you sure?"

"Am I sure that you've made that happen? Yes, I'm sure." He laughs.

She smiles shyly, a mixture of embarrassment and pride coming together. She kisses him swiftly on the cheek, but as she does so, he scoops her in his arms, placing her back straight on the bed.

He looks at her, his eyes taking her all in, and then he waits, waits for some sort of signal or confirmation that he's not dreaming, that this is about to happen.

She brings his hand to her side, fumbling with the zipper. As they both peel the zip down, she nods.

_Turning and returning to some secret place inside..._

The next hour and a half they spend exploring the other, hands over naked skin, tongues burning hotly on the others.

He spends a while just learning each movement she makes, what she likes and doesn't and how he can make her moan and experience bliss.

She has no difficulties with him. She seems so experienced when their together, knowing where to touch him and how to make his legs shake endlessly as he rides close to his climax.

"Oh god..." she calls out when she's close. She can't help it; the calm, reserved nature of her has spilled over into impulse, her voice moaning, unable to stop.

And she lets go, for the first time, she experiences what love can really feel like.

_My love, take my breath away._

* * *

_For Rebecca. Reviews are always lovely._


End file.
